The Champion of the Universe
by Haley95
Summary: To be a Hero you must have the soul of a hero. Harry Potter has the strongest hero soul ever conceived, and he has traveled to many worlds to be the hero each world has needed, but his soul is tired and wants peace. He will have his peace after this final life. Let's see what he does with it.
1. Prolog

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Prolog

Every few millennia the universe creates a new soul to be reborn into worlds who are in desperate need of saving. Sometimes theses soul's are hero's combating a great evil that threatens all of it's inhabitants, while other times they are motivation to an unknown scientist who has the power to find a cure to an epidemic or find a solution to cut down on pollution, and sometimes they become a great evil to bring an entire race together when they are splitting down the seams. In each world, these champion's find a power given to them by the universe to prevail and succeed in each of their lives, or they had.

However, life got in the way and being a champion is never easy, as each champion faces suffering and bears the weight of each world on their shoulders. The worst of it is they never forget any life that they have lived. Bogged down by the weight of their memories and the grief from the loss, nearly every one of them have turned insane. They could no longer serve their purpose, and so the universe slowly pulled each one from their task to a final rest until only one remained.

This champion had been born into a good home like all the others, however, things quickly changed by the terrible evil the champion was sent to rid the world of and a very manipulative headmaster. Perhaps it was the original miserable childhood he grew up in which had instilled such strength in her young champion; it had certainly humbled him; in any case the last champion, the only one not completely taken over by misery had strangely enough had the worst of all lives. The now ancient champion had been abused in most of his lives, defeated many a great evils, faced the hardest of hardships, and had come out the stronger of all of the universe's champions. Yet, the universe could see her last champion was getting tired. He was ready to die and be finished, so she decided that after this last life she would pull him out and let him rest. That is where our story begins, the beginning of the last life of the greatest of champions.


	2. Screaming Out My First Breath

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Screaming Out My Final First Breath

My lungs burned as the cold air hit them with my first inhale of breath in my new life. Seconds later my throat joined the burning as I let out a wail. It wasn't long before I quieted. After so many times being born I know what not to do right after being born and wailing for more than thirty seconds after birth will give you a sore throat that would be on par with drinking lava.

The first few years in a new life are always terrible. As a baby you lose all of your freedom. All of your communication skills, bodily functions, hearing, and eyesight are compromised. It only starts to get better when you re-teach yourself how to crawl.

I feel myself drifting off to sleep when I'm handed to my new mother.

-(00)-

Three months later:

Today my mother left. Not that I knew it wouldn't happen. Last week she had begged my aunt Marion and my uncle Garrow to take me. They questioned her for hours but all she would say is that she must give me up. Three days ago my uncle gave in. He promised that he would raise me with his son Roran. My mother had wept in relief, and the next day she was packing for her departure.

I wish I could feel the same love for each of my mothers as I did for Lily my first mother and Sally Jackson my tenth mother, but I simply couldn't. It was the same for many of the people in my lives. In all my lives I have only truly come to care about a few. The greatest of these connections happened in my first life. I still remember the indignant look on Ron's face as Hermione had once again mispronounced a Quidditch move, and the look on Hermione's face when Ron left that fateful night in the tent during their hunt. Despite how much time has passed I still remember all of the faces of each person I have ever come to love. These memories I treasure and when times are rough in each of my lives I hold on to the hope of seeing them again to bring me through.

I am brought out of my memories by Garrow lifting me up into his arms. He turns me around and sternly say's "No matter what your mother loves you. She may have left you for reasons unknown to me and your aunt, but I know my sister and she would never leave you unless she thought you would be in danger if you stayed with her." With those words a spark of fondness crept into Harry's or rather Eragon's heart.


	3. Time Skip

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Time Skip: Nearly fifteen years later:

My feet felt frozen in my threadbare shoes as I quietly tracked a small herd of deer. I was three days into the hunt and I knew if I wasn't successful tonight I would have to return to my family. With quiet graceful footfalls only learned through constant practice over the centuries, I swiftly entered the clearing the herd had bedded down for the night. I was only five feet away and had notched an arrow in my bow when an old powerful magic swelled in the air. Knowing I had only seconds to spare I let lose three arrows in quick succession. My shots were successful and I managed to cut down a buck and a doe with the first two while the third was claimed in the explosion of magic which rent the air letting off a powerful green light. I ducked automatically and panicked for a second thinking of the killing curse. Only when the air cleared and color of green registered as the wrong color for the killing curse did I move and look around.

I knew the explosion had taken care of any predators which would come after my kill so I slowly and with great caution entered into the ring of charred ground. In the center was a light blue stone with white veins of what looked like the purest diamonds. In all my lives, I had never seen a stone of such beauty, and I was hit with the realization that my task in this life would revolve around this precious stone. Reaching out with the magic I had received from my first life I touched the stone only to recoil in shock. For the stone was not a stone but an egg! Quickly striding to the stone I picked it up and placed it in my pack. It was heavy but thankfully not as heavy as it would have been had it not been hallow. Once it was inside my pack I relaxed some.

I then turned my attention to my kill which I had shot moments before and sighed. I would have to carry both on my back for I had no room in my bag. It would leave my back aching for days, but there was no other way his family needed the meat. Perhaps he could stop in town and have Sloan cut them to a more manageable load. Yet again, Sloan was unpleasant and he didn't want to deal with him. I guess when the time comes I shall make a decision.

After tying my kills together, I hefted them on my back and began the long journey back home. A few hours later when the moon was in the middle of the sky and my back was truly killing me I dropped my load and strung them up in a thicket of trees. To tired to eat anything I placed the egg under my head and instinctively reached out with my magic to convey goodnight to the creature inside the egg and drifted off into a dreamless sleep with the contented buzz I got back from the egg, and the feeling of idiocy because I could have charmed the two deer on my back feather light or made my pack bottomless.

-(00)-

I woke up to a thick fog and sore muscles. Groaning I slowly sat up. I stretched and eased the muscles in my back and legs before I even contemplated removing my kill from the string which kept them suspended above the ground. Knowing I couldn't stall any longer, I began the process of reliving the tree of my prey. Once done I soon began walking again with the two deer now feather light. My travels were steady and by nightfall I was on the precipice of Palancar Valley my home. I could see my small town Carvahall, but also high enough to see Therinsford. I once again strung up the deer and lay down to sleep when I felt an aching hunger.

I cursed the Dursley's. Through every life the one thing my consciousness never forgot was to ignore when my body was hungry and to only make itself known in the late evening when I was sure no one would notice my hunger. I have been lucky though even when I was being beaten down in my other lives I was still fed. The only life I have truly been starved was my first. I just wish the burning anger I felt watching them gorge themselves on food while I went without would leave me. Putting of my sleepiness I pulled the stale bread out of my pack and spread the creamy white cheese spread over the slice. Biting into the bread was heaven. This could have been a Hogwarts feast for all he cared. Food on an empty hungry stomach always seemed like a Kings banquet to me. I continued eating while sending happy tendrils of magic out to the surrounding forest. The forest began to look healthier and the owls let of excited hoots and the night came alive.

I finished my meager meal and sleepily laid down and once again fell asleep the contented buzz that ran along my magic from the egg.

-(00)-

I awoke with a start and in a cold sweat which made the air seem colder with Mythia's violent laughter still echoing in his head. I quickly locked the memories of her behind my occlumency shields. It took me Dobby's death to finally get a grasp on how to shield my mind, but once I had it the shields had become so thick not even Severus Snape would be able to break into them. A questioning probe came from my pack. Looking over I smiled and said gently "Do not fret little one. I was simply overcome with the memory of a great evil who went by the name of Mythia. I think that was during my fifteenth life. She was by far the evilest person I have ever met. I only defeated her because she tried possessing me while I was thinking of my loved ones. Love has always been the most powerful magic."

I felt a contented buzz come along the now constant link and smiled. I hoped I would one day meet the eggs inhabitants, but if my job was just to protect the baby while it was waiting for it's true master I would be content. Stretching I cut my kill down for hopefully the last time and started my trek down.

It was early afternoon when I reached the town. I waved at passing villagers who greeted me and replied thank you when praised for my kills. In ten minutes, I was slipping into Sloan's butcher shop. When he saw me he sneered and said "What does a mighty hunter like you need with my shop? From what I can tell you already have some goods on your back."

Unfailingly polite I responded "I was wondering if you would cut and clean these in exchange for some of the meat off whichever of my kill you desire."

Sloan got a greedy look in his eyes and agreed. While slinging my prey off my back the does hoof caught on my bag revealing the stone inside. That was when Sloan saw it. "I see you hunt was accompanied with a thievery." Then with an evil grin he said, "I will only clean these pathetic excuses of the species of deer for that stone."

Horror coursed through me and I replied firmly yet unfailing polite "No."

Sloan proceeded to come around the corner about to snatch, or try to snatch, the stone from my bag when Horst the town's blacksmith charged in. Sloan immediately began to accuse me of stealing the stone from him. Horst growled a threatening "Quiet," before turning to me. His look said what is going on?

I quickly began telling him about the hunt, finding the stone, and my idea to lighten my load. Horst seemed to search my face for truthfulness before turning back to Sloan who looked put out and nervous. That's when Katrina, Sloan's daughter, came in. Looking relieved? Horst turned to her and asked "Katrina look at the stone in Eragon's pack for a moment will you?" She did looking puzzled. With that look my throat tightened. With Katrina's expression and appearance she looked just like his first mother Lily with the exception of her green eyes.

When my emotions were back under control I focused on the situation again. Katrina no longer looked puzzled she looked furious and said coldly "YOU are many things father, but I didn't think you a thief." She raised her head and said "I love you, but you are one of the worst people I have ever met. You are rude and cruel to many. I lost mom too. You are not the only one dealing with her loss, and no longer will I let you live behind that excuse. Clean your act up you are not a child but an adult. It's time you started acting and dealing with things that way." Then she quickly left. I decided that as long as I was no longer in Sloan's presence any weight I had to carry from here would be worth it. So I gathered my kill and slipped out the door shortly followed by Horst.

"Eragon," Horst said softly. I turned him. "I have a horse you could use which you can return to me the next time you are in town. The only condition is that you come and eat some supper with my family before you go." I smiled and happily agreed.

Supper with Horst and his family was a happy affair, but I was glad to be on my way home. Horst' horse was a great help on the way home I could walk much faster without the weight of both of the deer on my back. The moon was a quarter way in the sky as my home came into view. I went to the barn first, and put away Horst' horse and hang up my kill to be gutted in the morning. Once these tasks were finished he headed to the house where a lantern was hanging. It gave off a weak light, but I was a gypsy in one life so the dark might as well have been daylight to me. Coming up to the door I knocked three times. I could hear a groan as someone got up from the table and stand by the door. When Garrow was close enough to hear me I said, "Uncle it's me Eragon let me in."

A bolt rubbed against the wood as the door was unlocked. When the door was unlocked my uncle greeted me warmly. Over the years, Garrow continued to grow more haggard looking as the stress of life and grief from his wife Marion's passing had weighed on him. For some reason, whenever I returned from hunting trips I remembered Marion's passing, and her revelation that she and Garrow were not my parents. I had already known so it didn't change me any, but Roran had acted oddly around me for a few months afterward. This surprisingly enough hurt just as much as when Ron had left him during the Triwizard Tournament.

Once I was inside Garrow asked, "How was the hunt?" I told him of my success but left out the egg. However, Garrow wrongly assumed I had cut one of them up and stored them in my pack. So he snatched up the pack, and with a cry of dismay leaving my lips my uncle opened my pack to stare at the egg. Turning to me he asked in a voice that said your only option is to answer me "Where did you get this stone?"

I didn't see an out so I retold the whole story this time. What I didn't expect was Garrow's anger at my borrowing the horse from Horst.

"How many times have I told you we do not take charity?" he spat hotly. I jutted out my chin and stayed silent. His glare died down like a child does when it's parent gives them the 'I am disappointed in you look' and said "At least we have some meat for the winter." I recognized the unsaid apology and the submission, but wasn't ready to accept it, so I simply said in a flat tone "I am tired from my hunt I will see you in the morning." I went to leave before I remember to tell him about the weather. "You should know that it nearly froze every night within a few days it will snow." His uncle nodded. I stalked from the room. When I got to my room I sighed. Times like these made me realize how old I truly am because Garrow bowed to my decision-making and temper. Just like all of my other parents or guardians, I had set up a system to lead them to certain conclusions to let them think they were in control but most realized quite quickly that it was I who was ruling the roost. Now everyone who was supposed to raise me after my fifth life treated me more like a respected grandfather than a child. Only when they were angry or when they noticed my age did they change their tune, but they quickly went back to bowing down to me.

Sleep did not come until I felt a comforting tendril coming from the egg. Somewhat soothed I went off gently, but before I went into the abyss of dreams I had the horrible and wonderful thought that I was beginning to rely on the inhabitant of the azure blue stone.


	4. The Troubadours

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

The Troubadours

I woke up groggy to the sounds of breakfast in the kitchen. I got up and checked on the egg. For some reason, I had a feeling I needed to hide it. So I picked it up and brought it to the bed. With a bit of magic, I expanded the pillowcase on my bed and laid the stone inside and folded the sheet up and slipped it into my pocket. I then transfigured a stone with a crystal interior into a replica of the old casing.

I then got up and went into the kitchen. "Good morning!" I stated cheerfully. Roan jumped up and cried "I thought I heard you come in last night. Did you get my message to Katrina?" I felt a little guilty. While I had seen Katrina there was so much going on that I forgot all about it. So I simply answered "The only time I saw her was in her father's presence." Roran's face fell and he looked a little bitter as if he expected me to stay later and wait until she was alone. Before he could stew in anger I asked him if he wanted to hear of the hunt before we finished harvesting the barley. Garrow shot me a look. I knew what it meant but choose to ignore it. After regaling the story while again keeping the stone portion to myself, Roran was so focused on the portion where Katrina was upset that I spent the rest of breakfast describing her actions and the way she looked. I paused only when I remembered the expression that made her look so much like my mother.

Roran seemed to catch that expression and something like jealousy and confusion caught in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and he went red with embarrassment. He knew I held no feeling for Katrina, but all are fools in love, especially their first love. Just like in my first life I was so sure I was in love with Ginny, but as the years passed and we had kids we both began to understand that neither loved the other we just love the idea of each other. I was in love with what Ginny had to offer, and she was in love with the hero she had grown up hearing about in her bedtime stories. We stayed married and never strayed but in the end we were sleeping in separate beds. We had tried to make it work, but we just couldn't. In the end, we ended up close friends, but to be honest she came after my kids, Ron, and Hermione.

I found out what true honest love was when I met Eliza. She was different in a good way. Eliza had a way of restoring hope in my life and in others. I had told her about everything. In the beginning, she threw a fit and got angry then broke up with me, and a year later I heard a knock on my door and there she stood crying and begging me to take her back. This action eased the hole she had left. It was hard going and we fought a lot, but in the end I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. I only ever had kids with her and Ginny.

I quickly finished breakfast and put on a coat and shoes to start harvesting the barley. It was hard work made harder by my aching muscles from carrying the deers. While Roran and I worked silently Garrow skinned and gutted my kill. I was content to simply have a conversation with different feelings with my egg companion. It almost felt as if the creature was learning from these conversations. I sighed and figured with magic anything was possible.

We finished harvesting the barley and went to bed.

-(00)-

Time passed slowly after the barley was harvested. All I really had to do was small chores such as gathering firewood or splitting firewood. Time would speed up again when the troubadours came. However, with each passing day worry creeped into the house. It was three weeks into the snowy weather when Garrow grimly said "We need to gather up anything of use and head into town. With any luck, we will be able to get everything we need for the winter and harvest for next year from the town."

The mood stayed sour until the next morning when in desperation to get away from the gloomy atmosphere I left for a walk. It wasn't long before my feet were frozen through. Absently I cast a warming charm on them. It eased the ache some. Before long I was on the road and I could only stare. It took me a full minute to realize just what I was seeing. There, embedded in the snow were wagon tracks from the traders. Sighing with relief I hastily made my way home.

When I got to the house I stormed and exclaimed "The troubadours are here!" Relief seemed to sigh from the house itself. Smiling for the first time in days we began packing up our goods with a new sense of purpose. Everything was going smashingly until Garrow stated "Eragon I want you to bring that stone with us." I froze in horror and in anger. Turning to Garrow as the atmosphere in the house turned frigid with my anger I spoke deadly calm that scream danger to both Roran who was backing out of the room and Garrow who looked like a deer faced with a wolf "Why?" It took a few moments for Garrow to find his voice and it tumble out with feeble dominance "It could fetch us some money if we sell it."

I seethed. There was no way that the stone was ever going to leave me. I narrowed my eyes and thought. I hated it but, I was going to have to use magic for this one to avoid an equivalence to a nuclear war going on in the house. So drawing in my magic I stood up straight. "We shall see," I said frostily and went back to packing much to the confusion to the other two. Garrow seemed to be beginning to understand that perhaps he had dug a hole too deep for him to get out of and he was now going to have to deal with the consequences. I felt bad for feeling smug about his apprehension.

When the packing was done we had a silent supper and we each went off to bed.

-(00)-

When we made it into town the next day the traders were already busy. We got out of the wagon and Garrow handed Roran some money and sent off him before looking at me and saying "Get the stone and come with me." I simply followed him. He didn't know the egg was always with me. We maneuvered colorful tents. As we walked I couldn't help but notice the traders were jumpy and weary. Their good cheer of years passed seemed to be squashed. It reminded me of the way people had looked after Voldemort had taken over the ministry. When we made it to Merlock's tent we were barred by women eagerly looking at the dainty pieces. Garrow signaled to him and ten minutes later he was trying to tempt them with one of his decorative pins. Merlock was interrupted by Garrow telling him that they were here to sell something not buy. After a last feeble attempt to get him to buy one of his collection he inquired what it was they were selling. When we both shifted uncomfortably he asked if we had the item with us. Garrow nodded and asked if we could do the transaction in private. Once inside, Garrow looked at me for the first time and nearly snarled. To him, it looked as if I didn't have the egg. However, he cut himself off when he saw me pull out my pillowcase and reach further down than the case appeared on the outside. Merlock and Garrow looked at me with apprehension as I pulled out the azure stone.

Merlock seemed wary to take it after witnessing the obvious magic of the pillowcase, but he took it and proceeded to test it thoroughly. Once done examining the stone he proceeded to tell Garrow that it would be unwise for him to take the stone as he didn't know what it was made of, and he didn't know of anyone rich enough to buy such a frivolity. When he mentioned it was hollow Garrow did a double take and asked what. Merlock seemed irritated by this. He took a sword and smacked it across the egg. I cried out in horror and quickly snatched the egg back glaring fiercely at Merlock. Once his shock had died down he said "You will find no harm has come to the stone. While I'm not able to tell you the origin of the stone or even what it's made of, I can tell you it's harder than even diamond." he sounded very confounded.

While I cared about my companions shell I was more worried about his or her ears. The blade had created quite a loud crescendo and he didn't want his companions hearing to be compromised when he or she decided to hatch. I turned to Garrow. "Morlock said he will not buy it therefore the stone is useless to you both, and you will put it out of your minds," I said with magic laced in my voice. I could see the magic take effect and we left. Garrow handed me some coins and then I was off the egg once more tucked away in my pocket.

I pulled out a small bag from my other pocket and dropped the money into it. What Garrow and Roran didn't know was that I had save all of the money ever given to me. I had years worth of spending saved up. It roughly came to eight hundred crowns. I was heading to Morn's tavern to talk and warm up when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Merlock. Raising an eyebrow at him he asked, "Can you come back to my tent I have a business proposition?" Curious now I followed him back to his tent. As we sat down again he jumped straight to the point. "Could I pay you or trade you one of my jewelry pieces in exchange for you enchanting one of my bags like the pillowcase you have?" I raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "How do you know I enchanted the pillowcase?" He looked at me as if asking me if he really looked that stupid. I contemplated the deal and decided that it was a fair trade so I nodded. Merlock smiled and pulled out his more expensive collection.

As soon as my eyes beheld a blue band the color of the egg I knew which one I would choose. I asked to see it and Merlock looked surprised. I had a feeling this was less expensive than his pricier items. He pulled the ring out and handed it over. The ring was elvin made that he was sure of. The writing in silver was in a foreign language only known the elves and olde magic users. He doubted that Merlock knew this for he would have sold it for enough money to spend the rest of his life in comfort. Looking up at Merlock "I would like this in exchange." He nodded and handed over a purse. I quickly expanded it and made it so it would always return to him. When I told him this he looked like he would weep for joy. Yet, as I left I felt as if I had cheated him because no matter how useful that purse is it would still sell for less than this ring.


	5. Destiny Turns

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Destiny Turns

When I left Merlock's tent I went to the wagon to grab Horst' horse. I was sad to see the tan mare leave. When I got to Horst his wife Elaine opened the door. When she saw who it was her face lightened into a smile. "Eragon it's good to see you, and I see you've brought my favorite horse with you." I smiled and responded "As tempting as it was too keep such a beauty I couldn't take her away from you." Elaine laughed and said "Careful or I might just tell my husband about you flirting with me." I laughed too before asking "Do you mind if I help you cook after I put your mare in the barn?" She smiled and asked, "Should I be jealous of someone taking you attention from me?" That was my cue to blush at her teasing. "No I just really like cooking." She gave me a knowing smile, and I walked off to the barn. It was true though I really just did like cooking. In all my lives, cooking is the one true enjoyment I got out of life.

It wasn't long before Horst showed up with his son's along with Garrow, and then a few minutes later Roran. As Roran came in I noticed his lips were puffy and I gave him a teasing smirk. He turned red and refused to answer anyone's question about it. We were all enjoying the merry atmosphere and filling up on good food waiting for the troubadours to come out and perform. The town did have a storyteller, Brom, I liked him, but his stories are limited. The troubadours always brought in new material and it was the only entertainment they would get for the year.

When the first play began I smirked. Last year I had slipped Shakespeare's plays into the directors tent. They were currently performing Hamlet, and after they would perform Romeo and Juliet. While it was entertaining that Shakespeare's works were considered classic's even here I couldn't stand to hear it be performed once again. So tapping Garrow on the shoulder I told him I was heading home. He gave me a funny look but nodded and let me be on my way.

When I got home I was suddenly exhausted. I pulled out the egg and curled up on my bed with it snuggled in my arms. I was drifting in the abyss of my dreamlands when I was abruptly awoken by a high clear wail. In my arms lay not the egg but a dragon!

The dragon seemed pleased that I had awoken and nuzzled my right hand. A blinding pain shot through my body while an olde magic surged and mixed with my original magic. When the pain ended I was left in a state of numbness. It took what felt like hours before he could move again. As I rubbed my arms easing residual pain I felt a brush against my mind. I knew it was the dragon and let it in. Feelings of happiness and hunger flashed in my minded. While the images were playing I opened a two-way link between our minds. It would give us the benefit of an unending connection between our minds while letting me occlude them both. When I finished I went and grabbed a big chunk of meat for the baby and went back to feed it. The baby ate with vigor enjoying every bit. When now full the dragon yawned and curled up next to my pillow. I smiled. I now knew that the creature in the egg was capable of learning, and would one day be a great and wise being. I also felt stupid for not recognizing what the egg was earlier. The only thought that darkened my mood was the thought that when I died I wouldn't have the dragon with me anymore.


	6. Much Needed Rest

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Much Needed Rest

When I woke the next morning it was to a low purr. My dragon was curled under my arm and snuggled up to my chest. When the inquisitive blue eyes met my own emerald eyes, which had followed me throughout all my lives, the dragon smiled. It was honest one of the most adorable thing I had seen, all the others belonging to my children while they were youngins. I suddenly realized that I didn't know the gender of my baby dragon. So scanning the dragon I found that this adorable bundle was a girl. I debated on what to name her. Her scales shone like sapphires, and I would have named her Seraphina but I refused to name her after my youngest child. It didn't take me long to come up with a suitable name though. I would name her Saphira. When Saphira gleamed her name from my mind she gave a satisfied chirp.

I knew Saphira couldn't stay in the house so picking her up I went outside to the surrounding forest to find a suitable spot for her to nest. Using some elemental magic in a thicket of bushes I made the bushes expand and grow in circles until it created a dome of thick green needles. I then called pine needles from the surrounding area to lay on the ground of the dome. Then I finished by slowly casting a warming and drying spell on the floor of the nest. When finished the dome was a dry and comfortable.

Saphira jumped from my arms to the ground and inspected her new home and shrieked in approval. I could still feel her sadness for not being able to stay with me all the time. I sent back the same feeling. She curled up on the ground and was drifting off to sleep when I heard Roran and Garrow coming up the road. I went around back and grabbed firewood to start a fire.

As I came around the corner I donned a groggy, sick look on my face. When Garrow and Roran saw me the rushed over, and with a bit of magic I had made it look and feel as if I had a fever. Feeling my forehead Garrow cursed and said "What in the world are you doing out in this weather when you obviously aren't feeling well?" I put up a weak with sickness facade and said in a gruff voice "I was cold" I then swayed a little. Roran quickly grabbed the wood from me and headed inside to start a fire. Garrow grabbed my arm and pulled me to my room where he told me to lay down and sleep. When my head hit the pillow my facade no longer seemed like one. Overcome with sleepiness I drifted off into a deep sleep.

-(00)-

When I woke again Gertrude, our town healer, was sitting in a chair beside me knitting a blue baby blanket. Seeing me move her sharp eyes focused on me. "Well hello. It's nice to see you amongst the living again." She said softly. A panic shot through me and I hastily checked my connection to Saphira. The answered relief was more than welcome. Turning my attention back to Gertrude I asked "How long have I been out?" Gertrude sighed and said "It's been nearly five days." Shock coursed through me. I was only ever out that long when I was physically and magically exhausted. "It appears that with your hunting trip, harvest, and packing for the traders has severely exhausted you." Not to mention bonding with a dragon and a new magic I thought to myself. We sat in silence for a time before Gertrude asked "That's a unique scar on your right palm. Where on earth did you get it?" I looked at my palm with confusion, and sure enough a while oval lay across my lower thumb. I looked at her and with complete honesty said "I have absolutely no idea."

-(00)-

A week later Garrow and Roran finally let me get up and move around. I was immensely glad even if it irritated me that I couldn't go out and do chores like usual. With no books, this house was beyond boring. Still I don't blame them. I remember when Iris my oldest child had caught a genetically enhanced plague. It was a month before we let her move around and get back to life after she recovered.

In the following days, I snuck out at night to visit Saphira. She was learning fast. Some things like hunting she knew by instinct while others she had learned while cocooned in her shell. It was the one part of the day I look forward too.

Another two weeks had passed before I was allowed to do anything useful. The day they finally let me off the leash was when Roran needed to head into town to get a part fixed. I noticed that Roran was stewing over something. I left him to it because if he wanted to talk about it with he would. We were about five minutes from town when Roran stopped. I stopped as well giving him a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so wore out." he spat in anger. The anger was a cover though. I had really scared him. "I honestly didn't feel my exhaustion. Right after the hunt we had to harvest the barley, then we had to pack for the troubadours, and I don't know. I was so focused on that task that I ignored what was going on with me." I told him. As I spoke his anger died down to a sadness. Then he looked at me with knowing eyes. "You act like Merida. Yet, you have had a good life with me and father. You flinch slightly when Garrow goes to ruffle your hair, you push off your pain and hunger, and you never complain about any of the work. It's like you grew up a slave's childhood instead of the life you have had with me and father. I just don't get it." Merida was a child one of the Troubadours had rescued from the slave trade three years ago. I hadn't realized I still flinched with certain hand gestures. I thought I had grown out of those reflexes around my fifth life.

So in the snow I told Roran about a boy named Harry and the cupboard under the stairs, Percy and smelly Gabe, and many more of my lives. Roran looked at me with shock. He seemed like he wanted to believe it was all a lie, but the details are what reverberated in his mind as proof, and Roran finally understood just who Eragon was. All the pieces fell into place for Roran, and he heaved a sigh. "Thank you" was all he said before he began walking to town again. When they were on the edge of town I told Roran that I would like to visit with Brom. He nodded and walked on. I knew he needed time to process everything, but it still stung something fierce when he left without a word.


	7. Dragon Tales

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Dragon Tales

Pushing aside the sting from Rorans departure I walked swiftly to Brom's. Brom was a stern and mysterious old man. He had gray hair yet seemed ageless. I had asked him where he was from once and he laughed and said it was a town much like this one. The lie was a good one but not enough to fool me and it made my thoughts burn with curiosity. His eyes spoke of a grand adventure which had brought him great sadness and wisdom.

Brom had always reminded me of Severus Snape. Brom may not have had the sarcasm and flying tongue of torture, but he shared the same loss and hopelessness that I had not seen until the very end in Snape.

I walked up to the door and had poised my hand to knock when I felt the presence of someone behind me. Turning I saw Brom. I smiled and asked "Do you mind regaling me with tales and knowledge you have learned over the years?" He was still inspecting me with a curious eye before he nodded and replied "What will it be this time?" I laughed lightly and said "Dragons."

-(00)-

We were soon inside and rearranging the layout so that we could sit comfortably, and then Brom made tea and lit a pipe. Before he started he looked at me speculatively before saying "You look as if you have recovered from your spell of exhaustion." I smiled and said "Yes, though I slept for nearly eleven days." He hummed while puffing on his pipe. Then heaving a great sigh he looked at me. "So Dragons" he began before pausing "What would you like to know?"

I speculated. "Where do dragon's come from, what made their riders special, and what began the age of the riders?" Brom looked at me with a new appreciation. "Those are intelligent questions," and he began to answer them. I soon learned that dragons were of this world and created alongside the worlds and it's inhabitants, and how the riders were formed. I also learned about what happened physically to most of the riders, and only years of practice did I stop myself from touching my ears when he said that with time they elongated to almost mirror that of an elves. When I learned about the origins of my name a sense of dread filled me. This was the reason my mother had left. She knew my destiny and knew that if I had been with her I would never have reached it. Perhaps Selina had been more like Lily than I though. I was so caught up that when Brom asked me what I was thinking about I responded with the truth "I was thinking about how I had misjudged Selina. She was more like my first mother than I thought." When I realized what I said I turned to Brom with wide eyes. Blast my mouth. Why does it always move before I speak?

Brom's pipe was suspended halfway to his mouth. He looked just as shocked at my words as I did. I was saved from having to answer questions I was not ready to answer when a knock sounded at the door. Brom went to it and opened it to reveal Roran. Never before, had I been so happy to see him.

He looked at me and said it was time to go. I nearly sprung out of my seat and out the door, but not before Brom had caught my arm and said "We will finish our conversation later." His tone brooked no argument, but I don't think he realizes how slippery I can be after all there was a reason that old hat wanted me in Slytherin. So with a smirk I said, "If you say so." and ran off Roran following in confusion.

-(00)-

Roran and I were almost home when he spoke. "There was a stranger at Horst' from Therensford. He offered me a job at his mill, and I agree to take it." I smiled before asking "Does this have anything to do with your plans to marry Katrina?" Roran flushed but nodded. "Then I will help convince Uncle to let you go though to be honest I think he's expecting it." Roran looks confused so I explained "I think he was hoping you would marry soon and take over the farm." The rest of the journey continued in silence, but before he went inside Roran stayed my arm and in a rush said "I'm not taking the job to avoid you. What you said earlier upset me but it explained nearly everything. I just want you to know that." Then he went inside and I followed the sting from his earlier actions soothed into contentment.

-(00)-

Dinner that night was full of pent up nervous energy. "Father," Roran's voice reached out tentatively. Garrow looked at him and nodded. Roran wet his lips before starting again. "Dempton who owns a mill in Therensford has offered me a job during the winter, and I have agreed to take it." Garrow chewed slowly before asking, "Why" in an unreadable tone. Roran swallowed nervously. "I wish, I wish to marry Katrina soon, and I think this could help me save up for a wedding she deserves." Garrows face broke out into a grin and said "I was hoping you would marry soon. If this is the way you wish to go about it then by all means take the job. Eragon and I can handle the farm while you are away."

That night after his uncle and cousin had gone to bed I snuck out to see Saphira. She had grown over the weeks and now stood taller than me. When I approached she greeted me warmly and for the first time with words! It happened as I was walking through the hole in her den. Eragon! the bell tone sounded through my head. I smiled and mentally called back Saphira! She smiled and began to purr. I laid down beside her and told her of my day. Saphira listened and learned. Whenever I said a word she didn't understand I would stop and explain it the best I could. When my eyes began drooping I bid her goodnight and headed for home.

-(00)-

The next few weeks Roran spent packing and unpacking. I just watched on with amusement. I knew that his best bet was to only take the things that he needed to live daily life, but it was his first trip and Roran needed to learn this lesson on his own.

When the day Roran was to leave came Eragon felt an apprehension in the air. After Garrow had said goodbye and sent us on our way the feeling of dread crept slowly and steadily into my bones. Roran seemed to notice.

"Eragon," he said slowly and then continued "What has you so jumpy." Turning to him I said "There is a foulness in the air. Something evil has entered the area." Roran looked at me as if I were crazy but then I could see that he began sensing the evil as well. He shivered and began to break out in a pail sweat. "If you feel as if anyone, and I do mean anyone is unsafe please leave." I half commanded half asked Roran. He simply nodded and we were on our way again.

When we arrived a Horst' I was quickly drug off by both Horst' and Elaine. "Eragon you need to get out of here quickly. I'm giving you two of our horses. You are to ride one get Garrow on the other horse and into town by any means necessary." Horst said.

"I am going to create a diversion in the town telling them I needed you to stretch our horses legs and bully Garrow into having supper with us," Elaine spoke quickly. Then Horst continued "Leave everything." I stared at the two before asking "What in the hell is going on?"

"There are two black cloaked men hear looking for your stone!" Horst stated. I paled. The evil that so swiftly came upon us was them because if Horst was this weary of them, they were bad news. I nodded and followed Horst to the barn. I could hear Elaine set the stage, and thankful for the equestrian training from my twelfth life I sped down the road.


	8. Outracing Two Evils

I do not own Harry Potter or the Inheritance series. If I did I would be in the tropic enjoying a nice glass of sweet tea.

Outracing Two Evil's

The land sped by underneath me as the bay mare I was riding ran. While I was riding I contacted Saphira and told her what was happening in town. She had started to come to me, wanting to carry me away somewhere safe, but I managed to stay her. I made a compromise with her. I would get Garrow into town, and I would Disapparate into the clearing where I had found her egg and stay there until the riders were gone. She did not like the plan but off she flew so high in the sky she was only seen as a pale moving spec in the sky.

I reached the house and slipped off the panting mare. "Uncle Garrow" I yelled. He was coming out of the barn looking at me with worry. When he saw the horses his temper flared. Ignoring his impending rage I said "There are two men in town who are bad news. Horst says that we are to come and stay with him till the danger has passed." Garrow didn't look happy but got on the horse. I was soon pulling his horse along with mine again as we raced back to town.

When we got back to town I skirted around the edge until we were close enough to Horst' home. Quickly getting off the horse and helping Garrow off his I then gathered the tired mares together and put them in the barn and added some fresh water and hay. When I got into the house everyone was sitting around the table pale.

Dread filled my stomach. "What happened?" I voiced. Elaine looked at me and said "Sloan told the strangers about the blue stone you had when returning from your hunting trip." I sighed exasperated. Then looking to Garrow I said "I will not give up the stone to those vile creatures. I shall take off into the spine and stay deep within its folds until they leave."

"Why go through so much trouble of a piece of rock Elaine asked exasperated?" The truth was probably the best way to go, in this case. So looking at them all I responded "The stone in truth is actually a dragon egg."

Understanding lit eyes around the table. Horst began looking at me with a new appreciation and respect before speaking, "If it is truly a dragon egg, I support your decision. Something that important can't end up in the hands of the empire." There was a silent agreement around the table, but Garrow broke the silence. "You aren't coming back are you?" I looked at Garrow in fondness.

"My time with you has been one of the best I have experienced, but I am called away from you as I was called from the others." With those parting words, I stood up and disapparated.

-(00)-

I landed nimbly in the meadow. Saphira was not here yet. So I sat down and pulled a bowl from one of my expendable bags, and filled it with water. After chanting a scrying spell, I looked upon the scene I had left. Roran had joined them and was crying out in horror "The house is gone!" Garrow jumped to his feet and demanded an explanation, but all Roran could say was that he was a mile from the house when an explosion had rent the air, and great plumes of black smoke began to rise from the area. When he got there the house was in ruins.

Wanting to see this for myself I disapparated next to the falls and searched the valley. As Roran had said, the house was a black smoldering dot on the valley floor. I got up and disappeared back into the clearing. When I go there I froze. Someone was nearby. I located Saphira with my mind, and she dived swiftly, landing seconds on my left side. Running my magic along the area I found the intruder, and to my surprise, my magic identified the intruder as Brom.

"You can come out now." I called to his direction. He seemed to pause in surprise that I had noticed him. Brom slowly entered the clearing. He had a pack on his shoulder, and what looked like supplies. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't looking at me. No, Brom's eyes were focused on Saphira. After ten minutes, he gave a sad sigh and turned to me. "May I approach?"

I debated but turned to Saphira. I'll leave this up to you. I spoke to her. She cocked her head before responding. _ I do not trust him, but he means no harm._ Taking that as an okay I turned to Brom and nodded my consent. He stepped forward slowly but steadily and coming to stand before Safira he raised his right palm. Saphira leaned forward until her nose nudged his hand. I noticed then just how much she had grown over the last month and a half. The moment his hand touched her scales images flashed in our minds. Images of flying, a blue dragon hatching, fighting a strange dark man, and one of Selina.

Brom was a dragon rider! The realization flashed through both our minds at the same time. Brom's trustworthiness became more solid. "What are you doing here?" I asked after a while. "The truth please," I added.

Brom began "I'm a storyteller and I think-"

That's as far as he got before Saphira snorted and I raised an incredulous eyebrow. Brom began again with "I'm on a mission. I am to come with you and train you."

That sounded more like the truth. Saphira, I think it would be a good idea if he came along. As a dragon rider, he knows more about dragons in this world than I do. One day the knowledge he knows might come in handy.

Saphira seemed to smile and said That's a sound decision little one.


	9. Making Plans and Revealing Secrets

Making Plans and Revealing Secrets

By the end of the day, I felt the evil leaving the valley. This both relieved me and puzzled me, so taking out my bowl again I went to the river and filled it with water once more. After chanting the spell once again, I looked over the town. Garrow and Roran were still with Horst' family. They were eating quietly. I turned my attention to the rest of the town. Everything seemed to be okay, and nearly everyone seemed relieved. Seeing this, I relaxed and ended the spell. When I looked up Brom was studying me.

"Who taught you magic, and what kind of magic is it?" Brom asked in a way that reminded me of Albus's curious nature.

"The magic I possess comes from my first life. In my original world, we got magic from the Earth which blessed certain individuals. That my friend is all you will get out of me, as you are unwilling to share you own past I have the right to withhold my own." I said with finality.

Brom considered this but still asked, "Just how many lives have you lived?" I considered whether to answer or not. In the end, I figured it would do no harm to give away that little tidbit. "I have lost track of the amount of lives I have lived. If I had to guess I would say it was nearly three hundred or so…"

Brom started and stared at me for a while before sighing and said, "Well, then I should change my course of action. I had planned on slowly becoming a mentor to you and teaching you of dragons, sword fighting, and more but I have the feeling you know most of what I could teach you already."

I smiled before saying, "The dragons of this world are different from all others, so any information you can share with Saphira and I about that subject would be most welcome. Also, I have no idea how to read the language here so lessons there would not go amiss either."

Silence descended upon the camp when I finished speaking. Brom, I noticed, was already lost in his planning, and I decided then and there that Brom was almost the perfect blend between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. An hour passed in this way before Brom nodded and looked around camp searching for a way to begin his new plans. He surprised me by not speaking but getting up and pulling a sheathed sword from his pack and handing it out to me. I paused before taking the thing as it gave off a not so friendly vibe.

Before unsheathing the thing, I probed it carefully with my magic. I was right to be uneasy. The sword held a malicious foreign magic in the rubied hilt. Gently pulling the sword from its sheath I found it to be the color of hot coals, and while it was beautiful it felt crude. Looking to the hilt of the blade for a name I found a word in Ancient Greek! Misery, that was the word inscribed at the hilt of the blade.

I was both elated and wary now. Elated because I could read the language and wary because of the malicious magic and name possessing the blade. Saphira who was watching me and listening to my thoughts backed quickly away from the blade she was about to touch with the tip of her nose. For if I was wary of this blade she should be as well.

However, this gained the attention of Brom who was watching us closely once again. He sighed as if I had foiled another one of his plans and said, "I had planned on Saphira touching the sword so I could give you an example of how mysterious dragon's can be, but it appears I miscalculated something."

I looked at him apologetically (I hated when people tried to manipulate me) and said, "This blade breathes misery and maliciousness. Saphira and I are basically of one mind so in a way she was examining the sword the same time I was and came to the same conclusion. We are both wary of the sword and do not like it in our vicinity, and we ask that you keep it hidden away when not in dire need of it."

Brom scowled this time and said, "I was going to give you the blade as it is almost certain you will not find another of it's standard as it was made by the elves, will never rust or stain, and it is nearly unbreakable. If you are going-" he cut off quite suddenly when out of curiosity I tried calling the sword of Gryffindor to me and it materialized in my hand with a note.

Harry,

Consider this a gift from me in you last life. Use it well.

-The Universe

PS It will never stray from you, and it is still embedded in basilisk poison.

Saphira suddenly burst out in her deep dragon chuckles. Looking in her mind to find out what was so funny I was soon laughing with her. Why simple: I had seemingly pulled a sword that would be ten times the sword Brom had intended me to have out of thin air. I looked over at Brom who had picked up the note from the Universe while I was laughing and was staring at it in disbelief. That had Saphira and I laughing again. When I was at a manageable stage again I looked at Brom and said, "Seemingly impossible things happen around me often. I wouldn't get too worked up over it."


	10. Plans and the Beginning of a New Journey

**Plans and the Beginning of a New Journey **

Night was creeping into the camp when I realized the last time I had eaten was this morning. So I looked over at Brom and was about to announce that I was going hunting when I thought hit me. How did Brom get here so quickly? It had taken me three days yet I had seen him in town yesterday. I looked at Saphira and she shrugged her shoulder spikes. We turned to Brom at the same time with the same look and he seemed to freeze.

"So…" I began, "How did you manage to get here so quickly?"

Brom sighed and whistled. Two mountain ponies came trotting into the clearing. My question answered I shrugged and once again opened my mouth to announce that I was going hunting when Saphira asked me if she could go instead. Not seeing a problem with it I nodded and she jumped into the sky and took off in search of food.

She came back with two bucks nearly an hour later. I grabbed a hunting knife from my pack and quickly skinned the deer, salvaged all the meat I could, grabbed a portion and started to cook. While the meat was cooking. I grabbed the skin and transfigured them into a replica of the tent Ron, Hermione, and I used the duration of the Horcrux hunt. Then I went inside and started to modify the inside the same way I had modeled the outside. In just over twenty minutes I had an exact replica of our hunting tent.

Satisfied I exited the tent to find Brom scooping out the stew of deer and carrots. We ate silently. Once our bowls were finished I gestured Brom to follow me. When he entered the tent he let a surprised huff. I brought both of our bowls over the sink and activated the water runes there. Once the sink was full of hot water I washed this evenings pans, and put the rest of the meat into the fridge. During this time Brom had explored and then sat down at the table behind me.

I soon finished my self-appointed tasks and sat down as well. I then began explaining the functions in the bathroom, kitchen, and bedrooms. Once that was done I patiently waited for him to say something to make the situation less awkward than it already was.

He didn't speak though, he just nodded and headed off to one of the rooms to sleep. I followed, and soon found myself deeply asleep. My dreams were jumbled. Two dragons flew over a boat, and a man was crying out as the boat moved without assistance away from the shore. I awoke suddenly and I had a feeling I had seen the end of something, but could not begin to fathom the events leading to this end as it might not even be my ending. So shaking the dream off for now I got up and headed for a long overdue shower.

Over the years I had hid my magic, so showers were off limits for most of the time. Now though I didn't have to hid my magic, in my very magical tent, which I had made with magic, in front of a very wary Brom.

The shower was as good as imagined. I forgot the wonderful feeling of being truly clean, and I almost didn't want to put on my obviously dirty clothes before I remembered I was a wizard and a snap of my fingers would clean them.

When I entered the kitchen I noticed Brom was not up yet and paying closer attention to the connection to Saphira I also noted that she was still asleep too. I smiled fondly as I watched her dreams of hunting and flying. I couldn't wait until she was strong enough to fly with me. She may think she is ready now but I know better. Still it didn't stop her from pestering me about it every few days.

When I exited my thoughts breakfast was ready and the smell was waking up Saphira and I could hear Brom getting up as well. I made a plate for Brom and then one for myself. I then sat down at the table and began eating. Brom soon entered the kitchen and headed straight for his plate of breakfast. He was soon sitting next to me at the table wolfing down his plate of last night's supper leftovers.

Once he was finished I charmed the dishes to wash themselves and looked over at Brom. He looked at me and waited so I began, "I think we should hunt down those strangers from town. Something tells me that the world would be a much better place without them. I also feel a pull from destiny encouraging this course of action as well." Brom nodded and continued to wait for me to give out my plan. I sighed knowing without a doubt I would be leading this expedition. "I will pack up and apparate us to the road." Brom looked confused but nodded and left the tent with me. Once outside the tent was soon in my expanded pillowcase and Saphira was preparing to take off when I turned and grabbed Brom and his two mares. Not giving a warning I disapereated. When we landed on the road near the ruins of my old home Brom turned green and threw up. I let him get passed the sickness and said, "Don't worry. nearly everyone throws up their first time apparating." I received only a glare in reply. Today was going to be a long day, an amusing one, but a long one none the less.


	11. Learning About Dragon's

**Learning About Dragons **

Brom and I had been traveling for about an hour, and he was still giving me the silent treatment. He was currently reminding me of a petulant teenager rebelling against his parents wishes. While his current attitude was amusing it was also irritating. However, I had been around longer and I knew just how to bring a petulant teen out of his funk.

"Dragons in my previous worlds only mated during the autumn and there eggs took ten years to hatch. Do the mating patterns here follow the same routine for wild dragons?" I ventured.

Brom paused, warring over his natural scholarly passion and his need to keep his silent treatment going. Ten minutes later he responded, "No, Dragons can mate whenever they choose. Wild dragon hatchlings will hatch within three months, while eggs meant for riders can and will wait any length of time for their chosen rider."

I paused at that and sent a wave of gratitude to Saphira for choosing me over everyone else in this tiny world. I could feel her smiling above us and soon felt a wave of love and contentment of choice back to me. When I pulled out of our emotional conversation I saw Brom looking at me with a heartbreaking look on his face. This invoked a wave of compassion from both Saphira and I so strong it almost reached Brom. However, I knew how patronizing this could be to someone who is grieving, and I pulled the wave of emotion back before it could envelope him.

Saphira was confused about what just happened, and from the look on Broms face he was as well. I sent the necessary memories to explain to empathy to Saphira. While she absorbed the information I brought up my next question to Brom. The day soon passed us both by with both of us learning from one another.

We stopped just outside Therinsford and put up camp. Soon supper was on the fire and we began eating. The meal was hot and warmed my insides. Too many winters being shut outside the Dursley's had also numbed me to the cold. I pushed the wave of resentment down as Brom pulled out the sword of misery and attacked suddenly. The moment he moved to attack Gryffindor's sword was in my hand. In three strategic strikes I had him disarmed. Brom looked amazed as if no one had beaten him that quickly in living memory. I saw a flash of irritation and slight resentment which needed to be taken care of immediately

"The sooner you realize that I am centuries older than you are the better it will be for the both of us. I know it's a hard concept to grasp as you have watched me grow in this world, but you need to remind yourself that I far older than I appear." I told Brom sharply.

Brom then went stonily silent while warring with the emotions shooting through him fighting for dominance. About an hour later we had relocated to the inside of the tent and I was heading to bed when Brom stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"I apologize." He said sincerely before he turned and walked toward his own room. My room no longer looked inviting so I turned and walked outside. Saphira was laying on her side seemingly asleep. It would have fooled me if not for our mental connection. She sighed after ten minutes of me just standing there looking at her and lifted one of her beautiful blue wings in invitation. I smiled and crawled in beside her belly and let a wave of contentment sweep through the both of us. Then we both fell into a better sleep than we had shared recently.


	12. On the Way To Yazuzac

**Yazuzac**

The next morning Brom was awake first. He woke Saphira and I with a gentle nudge. We got up groggy wishing the night was longer. Soon I was making breakfast while my thoughts turned to the town.

"There are a few things I'm going to look for in town. Will you join me or do you need to attend to other matters?" I asked Brom when the food was nearly done.

Brom paused and took a few puffs on his pipe before answering, "I'll need to trade in my mare for another. While she is a good horse I do not think she will be up to the journey ahead." I nodded and began to fill our bowls.

I finished my breakfast quickly enjoying its heat, and began to pack up camp. When camp was packed I looked over at Saphira. I didn't want to leave her. Even with our mental connection, physical distance was still painful. However, she wasn't quite strong enough for a full day of me riding in the skies with her so I came up with a compromise. I would ride the morning half of the day on horseback with Brom and in the afternoons we would fly together.

The plan satisfied both of us and we parted better knowing we would have all afternoon together. I couldn't wait to be in the air again. I loved flying nearly more than anything else. In fact only my family came before flying, well that and maybe... nope scratch that it was my family and flying end of story.

As Brom and I headed into town I told him of my plans with Saphira. He approved and added that I might want to get some material to save my legs from an insane amount of injury. I think a cushioning charm would work just as well though, but I would add some material to the list of things needed from town.

It didn't take me long to get everything I needed, so I stopped in at a local pub hoping to hear about the evil I was tracking. It wasn't long before I heard one of the men telling his friend about how the demons had stopped by his establishment and demanded two of his finest horses. He was shuddering and continued in a shaky voice, "As if I was going to deny them. I would give my right arm if it meant I never had to be in their presence again. They soon had me best ladies and they rode out of here like demons fleeing a fleet of angels."

I had to agree with the poor fellow. I wasn't even near them and could feel their evil. I left the pub and headed to the meeting place I had set up with Brom before venturing into town with him.

When I arrived I found an overly pleased Brom standing next to a magnificent stallion. I reached out with my magic and got a sense of the horse. Once finished I nodded approvingly to Brom. He scowled at my approval no doubt thinking he was a child waiting for a parents praise. I found it adorable and I almost ruffled his hair but restrained myself. My amusement must have filtered over to Saphira because I soon felt her searching my mind for the source of my amusement. When she found it I could hear her chuckling in my mind.

The road out of Therinsford was slow going as it was full of thickets and brambles. I was all too relieved when noon was upon us and I could escape the ground to the sky with Saphira.

I put the slab of leather in the crook of Saphira's neck with a mild sticking charm and climbed up. As soon as I was settled we shot off into the sky. While not as free as riding on a broom, as soon as we were airborne all of my worries just faded away in the same way it had always done when I was flying on my firebolt. I pushed my consciousness into Saphira's as we flew. Soon I couldn't tell where I began and she ended. We seemed to truly meld together into one soul. While amazing it was terrifying. All these years of loneliness fading as my soul became one with another. The bond only became stronger when our feelings for one another collided and swelled into an overwhelming crescendo of the purest love I have ever felt.

Our love for one another seemed to pour out around us and into the earth below. Until I realize it really was pouring off us into the ground below. Wherever our feelings touched the earth it grew and healed. While amazing it was too much for the both of us and we slowly pulled our minds back into our own bodies.

Our bond had grown exponentially in the last few minutes. My mind no longer felt separate from Saphira's. Surprisingly, knowing I was forever bound to Saphira eased the ache of loneliness always present. because in the end no matter how much I love I held for another being I would always end up having to say goodbye. While this bond would have been treasured much more had it developed during one of my earlier lives, it now had the power to heal my soul in ways previously barred from me.

Night was falling when we began to descend. Brom had stopped about twenty minutes before and had built a fire already. I had barely dismounted Saphira when his questions began. "What happened up there?"

I sighed, this was going to be a long night. The events of the day were soon laid out for dissection. Brom was both amazed and envious. I could tell he wished he had achieved something so wonderful with his dragon as well, but at the same time he was glad he hadn't as the loss of her would have crippled him far worse. We both sat pondering the events until it was almost the midnight hour and we both needed to sleep.

-0-

The next few days of traveling was over the plains. The scenery was exceedingly boring. I was happy I had gotten the supplies to make lip balm in town otherwise Broms and my lips would be cracked and bloody with the never ending wind that seemed to blow on the planes. However, this morning was different. There was no wind blowing and the sky was an ominous black.

The plains were too quiet for my liking and I begged Saphira to walk on the ground by me. She refused politely, and when I saw the wave approaching it was almost too late to warn her. She dived as quickly as possible, but when she reached the ground she didn't have time to properly fold her wings and she was propelled back. I nearly screamed in terror as she was flipped over and over. Not even thinking just acting I disapperated to her side. I grabbed one of her wings and tucked it into her side and flung myself over her back to do the same with the other. The wing was nearly in when an even more powerful gust of wind propelled her backward and somersaulted once more. For a second I thought her wing was broken as she landed on her side, but she was soon up and conveyed that she was alright.

I ran to her and she struggled forward to me. We met quickly and held on to one another for reassurance that we were both okay. That we would continue to be okay. It was a brief break from the storm around us, but when lightning struck near by we both knew we had to get a move on once more.

The day soon ended along with the storm. Brom and I were to tire to set up camp so I conjured a sleeping bag for him and curled up next to Saphira. My eyes closed and I was asleep floating around in the abyss of dreams.


End file.
